The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for testing bioparameter devices, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods that include artificial tissue for testing a reliability of non-invasive bioparameter measuring or monitoring devices.
Applicant owns patents and patent applications for noninvasively measuring bioparameters including glucose, oxygen saturation, systolic and diastolic blood pressure, hemoglobin, heart rate, blood viscosity, stroke volume, cardiac output, mean arterial pressure, PCO2, SPO2, PO2, and many others. In order to manufacture these devices, the reliability of these devices needs to be tested efficiently.